


Бессонница

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), koganemushi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganemushi/pseuds/koganemushi
Summary: Ничто не мешало Баки заснуть, и все-таки он бодрствовал уже второй час.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 12
Kudos: 103
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы/Мини от G до T Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Бессонница

Сон не шел. Объективных причин для этого Баки не видел, как ни пытался. Его не мучили навязчивые воспоминания о прошлом или тревожные мысли о будущем, даже привычно ноющее плечо сегодня не беспокоило. Удобная кровать с в меру мягким матрасом и легкое, но теплое одеяло тоже не вызывали неудобств. Он достаточно вымотался за день, чтобы хотеть спать, но, видимо, недостаточно для того, чтобы заснуть. И самое главное – рядом тихо и размеренно дышал Стив – самое лучшее снотворное на свете. Казалось бы, идеальные условия, чтобы провалиться в сон до самого утра. И все-таки Баки бодрствовал, как подсказывал телефон, уже второй час. За это время он успел спланировать сюрприз для Стива на следующий уик-энд, мысленно перепроверить последнюю главу мемуаров, которые писал, и посчитать овец. Даже попробовал на память воспроизвести Конституцию США, спасибо сыворотке и эйдетической памяти. Быстро стало скучно. Но сон так и не пришел.

Когда другие возможные объяснения исчерпали себя, Баки пришел к неутешительному выводу: это одна из тех самых ночей, какие иногда случались среди полного благополучия, как выбоины на ровной дороге. Что провоцировало бессонницу, они со Стивом так и не поняли, но справиться с ней помогало ровно два средства, не считая сверхчеловеческих доз транквилизаторов. Одно из них – нагрузка, способная вымотать даже усиленный сывороткой организм настолько, чтобы упасть и отключиться. Например, устроить пятичасовую пробежку по ночным улицам и крышам. Но какой смысл ложиться спать, когда настанет утро? Оставалось еще одно средство – секс. Некоторое время назад они со Стивом случайно выяснили, что в такие моменты оргазм действовал на Баки не хуже лошадиной дозы седативных. 

Однако прямо сейчас Стив так сладко спал, что будить его казалось преступлением. В конце концов, Баки не стеклянный, переживет одну ночь без сна. Просто ляжет пораньше следующим вечером. А сейчас, чтобы скоротать время и не разбудить Стива, посмотрит какую-нибудь старую, нудную документалку. Кто знает, может, эта штука про историю бейсбола вырубит его и сейчас? Заснул же он, когда они со Стивом смотрели эту нудятину в прошлый раз. 

С этой мыслью Баки, как ему казалось, бесшумно выбрался из-под лежащей у него поперек груди руки Стива и сел в кровати. Стоило откинуть одеяло, как позади раздался приглушенный подушкой голос:

– Бак?

– Спи, Стиви, все в порядке. 

Баки спиной чувствовал, как тот просыпается. 

– Бессонница?

Врать или отпираться было бессмысленно. 

– Чтоб ее. 

Зашуршали простыни, и локтя Баки коснулись теплые пальцы:

– Пробежка, спарринг или?..

Когда Баки обернулся, Стив лежал на боку, подперев рукой голову и смаргивая остатки сна. 

– Или я пойду смотреть телевизор, а ты спокойно продолжишь спать. 

– Не-а, я уже проснулся. Так что, если хочешь, можем посмотреть телевизор вместе. 

– Чтобы услышать твои комментарии о двадцатом веке? Ну уж нет, спасибо. Занудных лекций мне и от Стрэнджа с Пимом хватает.

Вместо ответа Стив просто ущипнул Баки за бок. Гаденыш прекрасно знал все щекотные местечки и бессовестно этим пользовался. Никакого уважения к столетним ветеранам. Баки в долгу не остался. Он навалился на Стива и нырнул пальцами под пижамную куртку, стараясь добраться до ребер. Не только Стив умел играть нечестно. 

Десять минут возни в попытках одержать друг над другом верх закончились боевой ничьей. Взъерошенный Стив тихо смеялся, сидя в центре постели, пока Баки пытался собрать рассыпавшиеся по плечам пряди в подобие свободного пучка. Волосы активно сопротивлялись. 

– Смейся-смейся, ты просто завидуешь. 

– Чему? 

– Моему неотразимому обаянию. 

Теперь вдобавок к лезущим в глаза и рот волосам Баки получил подушкой по голове. Молниеносным движением он опрокинул Стива на спину, навис сверху. Тот не сопротивлялся, только шире улыбнулся, когда Баки проследил контур его губ металлическим пальцем, усмехнулся вполголоса: 

– Мое предложение посмотреть телевизор все еще в силе.

– Хочешь сказать, я уже настолько тебя не возбуждаю, что ты предпочтешь мне зубодробительный документальный фильм? Быстро же угасла...

Договорить ему не дали. Отточенным за последние годы до автоматизма движением Стив обхватил его ногами за талию и перевернул так, что теперь сам оказался сверху.

– Угасло?

– Или увяло, – осклабился Баки. – За столько-то лет.

– Я тебе сейчас покажу «увяло».

– И не стыдно показывать?

Стив зарычал, и Баки хотел было ввернуть еще одну шпильку про утрату с годами способности к членораздельной речи, но оказался застигнут врасплох поцелуем. Страдать от бессонницы Баки мог только в одиночестве. Вдвоем со Стивом страдать не получалось.


End file.
